


Mistletoe hates introverts

by Craftybadger1234



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Mistletoe, introverts in boarding school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Craftybadger1234/pseuds/Craftybadger1234
Summary: Mistletoe isn't fun or romantic when you are by yourself.





	Mistletoe hates introverts

**Author's Note:**

> HP is magical and fun, and possibly torturous to people as introverted as I am.

Not all the mistletoe in Hogwarts is enchanted to travel the castle. Some of it stays just where it’s supposed to so it can be avoided or encountered as the students desire. There are usually groups of girls waiting to “trap” their crush into a friendly peck on the cheek, or something more if they are into that.

For the popular and outgoing kids, there are no troubles. Always someone willing. Always someone around. Hardly any trouble at all, even if it is sometimes inconvenient or silly.

But not all the kids are popular or outgoing. 

Some kids like to study off in the hidden corridors and disused classrooms, away from distractions. Some kids need to avoid the less-than-friendly teasing. Some kids can’t handle the constant noise and pressing of so many bodies. Some kids just don’t get along with the others.

Boarding school can be difficult. Especially in a place where hexes and jinxes can be thrown about so casually, wordlessly, and from afar.

And so they hide. 

The mistletoe prefers, in most cases, to stay in the public eye. It blossoms best in the warm giggling atmosphere of the Great Hall, the common rooms, random classrooms. Mistletoe is careful - a parasite always is - not to harm its host.

But it’s possible for mistletoe to make a mistake. 

It pops up above a fifth year girl hiding in an alcove behind a tapestry on the fifth floor. Last week two Ravenclaws were caught snogging while half naked and no one else wants to join them in detention. It’s quiet. Peaceful. And there is a distinct lack of harassment.

There is also a distinct lack of a partner to share in a kiss. She is stuck. Alone. 

For a few hours, she hardly notices. She continues reading her book, enjoying the quiet as she originally intended. As dinner time approaches, her stomach starts to grumble. She runs through the usual spells that everyone uses to get rid of the mistletoe. It never works. 1,000 years of fighting students has taught the mistletoe how best to survive. Sure this student is a little more creative in her spellwork but it’s nothing the mistletoe can’t handle.

She changes tactics and ponders options for finding another person. She isn’t able to cast a patronus. She can conjure a small bird or mouse but it wouldn’t follow directions like a patronus.

She amplifies her voice and simply calls for help. No good. She is too far away.

She has the paper from her book. She duplicates one of the endpapers several times. She pulls a few hairs from her head and braids them together. She transfigures the tiny braid into a small, light quill. She has no choice but to conjure ink. It won’t last as long as transfigured ink but it appears to be her only option.

She writes a brief message - stuck behind the willow grove tapestry on 5th floor please help - on each of the 4 papers. She folds them into origami cranes. She enchants them to fly to the great hall. She waits.

Most of the students should be at dinner so it won’t take long for someone to see the cranes and come find her. She waits.

By this time her bladder is full. She is hungry. She is cold. She is tired.

She is nervous. Should it take this long?

A tempus charm reveals it is nearly curfew. She paces in the small space the mistletoe allows her. Surely her dormmates will see she is not in her bed and notify her head of house. Surely Filch will come along, even though he knows this spot will be avoided for a while. Surely someone will see her note and come for her. Surely she won’t stay here all night.

She paces. She rolls her wand between her fingers. She breathes faster. She tries to dry her sweaty palms on her skirt. She accidently drops her wand. She watches as it rolls beyond the mistletoe.

Her heart skips a beat or three. It’s okay. It’s fine. She can summon it and it will be ok. She takes a few deep breaths to calm and center herself. She focuses on the magical energy that hums under her skin. She holds out her hands. The magic gathers in her palm, warm and comforting. 

She summons her wand.

It will not be summoned. The magic fizzles out leaving her empty handed.

She is cold. Tired. Wandless.

She huddles in a corner. And waits.


End file.
